Death Is Only The Beginning
by Sleep When Your Dead
Summary: Harry gets turned by the queen of vampire's after she hears a vampire prophecy


I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to Harry Potter and I don't own Drusilla as she belongs to the creator of Buffy however I do own a monkey.

۞Death is only the Beginning۞

۝ Chapter № 1 : A New Prophecy ۝

_**The Blood Moon approaches... **_

_**and our King shall be forged... **_

_**He is an immortal, but yet to be undead... **_

_**entrusted with Vlad's powers, and gifted with his own...**_

_**Two Queens he shall have, Seduction the sire and Pain the enforcer...**_

_**All will fall before him in blood or servitude... **_

_**The Age of Man closes and the Age of the Vampire begins... **_

_**The Blood Moon approaches... **_

_**and our King shall be forged.**_

Across the world seven people went into a trance and started talking in a dreamy voice stating the prophecy. In a castle some where in York, one of the seers was chained to a wall in a filthy and grime covered dungeon being guarded by a vampire of the Tremere clan that is currently ruled by Queen Drusilla. Getting up he shouted for one of the other guards to get down there before he took off through the old castle.

Ten minutes later he arrived to a a set of solid oak door's leading to the Queen's chambers. Knocking twice, he waited until there was a reply before entering. As he entered a gust of wind swept by him making the candles flicker. The only light source came from the candles that highlighted the aging stone walls and the wooden floor, most of the furniture that is decorating the room came from the 13th century giving it a Gothic feel. The painting's on the wall were the past Kings and Queens of the vampire clan, all moving inside their frame's, all apart from one that was hanging above the bed. That painting was one of a kind, the only known painting of Dracula before he was killed.

The bed had a 10th century design with black curtains running around it. Laying on the bed was Drusilla, her long dark brown hair, her piercing Grey eyes, her lips that had black lipstick on them and her fangs that where over lapping her bottom lip. A thin silver silk like material was covering her naked body but allowing it to show her figure as it clung to her body.

"There better be a good reason for awakening me, or you will be a fucking dead man, nothing more than dust,"she hissed as she sat up taking a glass of crimson red liquid and drinking it, "blood of a holy man always taste better when you drink it out of a wine glass," she said waiting for the man to answer.

"My Queen, the Seer has just made a prediction, I think it involves you," he said in a panic. Hoping that she would not kill him.

"Oh! Goody, goody, tell me, tell me," she said acting like a six year old child before turning back into a colder tone, "or else I will make you eat your own heart, after I've ripped it out of your chest."

Quickly the guard started talking as he knew that she would follow through with the threat as the last slave found out after he was killed when he didn't do his task properly. As he started telling her the prophecy a grin started to grow on her lips that turned into a pout when she heard the part where she would have to share whoever this prophecy was talking about.

"Ah... but I don't want to share," she whined like a six year old.

"My Queen, there is more," the guard said.

"Well get on with it," she said, he got back to telling her the prophecy and finishing with a cold determination, he looked over to Drusilla getting up she walked over to her wardrobe and picked a black nightgown and put it on, "get back to your post," she said before walking out the doors and headed towards the library.

Drusilla started looking through all the books until she reached a crimson book with silver writing, '**Vampire Legend's**', opening the book she looked through it till she reached the page titled, '**The Legend surrounding the death ****and powers' ****of Dracula**', and started reading the page.

_**Vlad's Tepes, also known as Vlad the Impaler or Dracula, was the first King of all the vampire factions. His death has set the course for a war between the vampires and werewolves that continues till this day, ever since that fateful night. Dracula was known to be the only living being who was a blood mage in the last 1500 years. He could also use another type of magic that nobody else has been able to perform, but there are no known records of what type of magic it was. It has been rumored that the night after he was bitten by a werewolf he performed a ritual that stored his powers in the moon knowing he was going to die. Nobody knows what the ritual was, but he told his Queen that only someone he would deem worthy would be able to unlock his powers. The Blood Moon has appeared every 25 years on the same night as his death waiting for the right person to relinquish his powers unto them. It is assumed that whoever obtains Vlad's powers will be the next vampire King to unite all the factions.**_

After reading the chapter she got up and placed the book back on the shelf and headed back to her room. While walking through the castle she was thinking of the prophecy. There was a part that she was trying to work out '_**He is an immortal, but yet to be undead...**_' Who could it be she was thinking as she got to her bedroom, slipped her nightgown off and got back into her bed. '_There is that boy, they call him Larry Totter or something like that, who survived the killing curse_,' she thought as she drifted off to sleep thinking of the new world that could be created if the prophecy came true.

Meanwhile in a large castle in Scotland, teachers and students watched as the Divination teacher started speaking about the rise of the new vampire king and all of them started to panic apart from Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, who stood up from his chair and shouted for silence before he started speaking in a calm voice.

"There is nothing to worry about, that prophecy has been said before and has never come true. So there is no need to panic now, so everyone get back to your meals and then go and enjoy the rest of the day," he said then sat back down.

"Albus, are you sure there is no need to panic, what if it can come true? Only the vampires know what Vlad's true powers' were, and I doubt they would share that secret with anybody, and the Queen, not even He Who Must Not Be Named tried to get an alliance with her in the first war," said Minerva McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva, there is no need to worry. I have heard that prophecy twice in my life time and it has never come true, so there is no need to worry now either," he replied, "and anyway, there is nobody who is immortal in the wizarding world," he added on. Looking around the hall he noticed that his favorite student was not in the hall. '_I wonder where Harry is, most __likely by the lake where his mother used to sit_' he thought as he remembered the fiery red haired woman and their conversations.

Outside where Dumbledore had guessed, sat Harry Potter looking out towards the lake thinking about the third task that would be coming up shortly. It had been three long weeks after the second task, and Harry was avoiding people for those three weeks. He would go to class, then would grab his cloak and map, then head out to the lake and would sit down under a big chestnut tree thinking about his life and wondered if it could have been different if he was raised by someone else instead of the Dursley's.

He sat up and looked towards the lake, where he noticed the twins in a rowing boat, and heard them start sing, "row, row, row your boat... gently down the stream... if you see a crocodile, don't forget to scream," in perfect harmony over and over. Shaking his head Harry laid back down and dozed off again. Half an hour later he was woke up by someone heading towards his direction, getting his wand out and with out looking up he pointed his wand at the person walking over to him.

"What do you want?" he said sitting up and stretched.

"'Arry, I just wanted to talk," came the voice of Fleur Delacour

"Well... what is it? And will you turn that stupid charm off? As I like to keep my privacy, and it doesn't work on me," he snapped at her.

"Sorry... and how can you tell that I have my charm on and what do you mean it won't work on you?" she asked sheepishly.

"One, those idiots over there with their girlfriends are drooling at you like love struck morons," he said pointing over to the lads with their girlfriends. "Two, I'm the great Harry Potter, what do you expect?" he said dripping with sarcasm, "but really, I can resist the Imperious, I can certainly hold of your charm. So what do you want?" he said.

"Really? You can resist the imperious?" she asked, Harry just nodded his head and laid back down, "Well I wanted to thank you for saving my sister during the second task," Fleur said.

"Don't worry about it," he said hoping to end the conversation.

"Well, don't you want anything?"she asked.

"Some peace and quiet will do me fine, thank you," he replied.

"Fine, I'll just have to give you something won't I?" she said.

"You just do that, you know where to find me," he said and closed his eyes.

Fleur just looked in shock then a grin came onto her face, she got up, walked over to him and then straddled him. Opening his eyes Harry was looking into the bright blue eye's of Fleur Delacour as her lips came closer he managed to say, "Fleur what ar--" before he was pulled into a scorching hot kiss. He was in a daze for a couple of seconds before his brain started to work and began to kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes before they needed air.

"WOW," was all Harry was able to get out. He was still in a daze for ten minutes when Fleur decided to getting him out of it by slapping him on the face hard. "Hey what was that for," he said while rubbing his left check where she had slapped him.

"Well, you have been in a daze for ten minutes and I tried to get your attention but you ignored me so I slapped you," she told him with a smile.

"You do know I'll get you back for that?" he asked.

"Sure you will 'Arry" she said not noticing his smirk that came on to his face as he flipped her onto the ground and then started tickling her, "'Arrrry... please stop 'Arrrry," she shouted as he continued to tickle her.

"OK, since you said please," he said as he got off her and sat back down.

"'Arry that was just cruel," she said with a pout on her face as she looked at Harry who just stuck his tongue out at her, "is that an invite 'Arry?" she asked with a innocent look on her face.

"If you want it to be," he replied with a grin on his face as she closed the gap and kissed him, but this time it was a gentle passionate kiss. After breaking for air they just lay there and started getting to know each other when Fleur decided to ask about his clothes.

"'Arry why do you wear those horrible rags?" she asked.

"I don't know, because I have nothing else to wear I suppose, and my friends don't seem to mind," he said with a shrug.

"Wait... is that red haired boy your friend? The one that asked me to the ball?" she asked.

"Yes, thats one of them," he replied.

"Well... has it ever occurred to you that he has never said anything so that he could say he has better clothes then you 'Arry?" she asked him with a frown on her face.

"No it hasn't, and why do you care what I wear?" he snapped at her.

"I don't care what you wear, but I think my boyfriend should wear something better than what he is wearing at the minute," she said looking innocent, waiting for him to figure out what she had said.

"Wait! Did you just say boyfriend?" he asked, getting a nod to answer him.

"Oh shit, he is going to kill me if he finds out I kissed you," he said starting to panic. Shaking her head Fleur got up, pulled Harry to his feet and slapped him on the face again.

"Hey...! Will you stop slapping me? and what was that for?" he asked wearily.

"Well, I slapped you to stop you from continuing your rambling, and to answer your question no my boyfriend won't kill you, because I haven't got one and I was hoping you would go out with me," she said sheepishly while looking down at her shoes like a shy schoolgirl.

"Yes Fleur, I will go out with you on one condition, you will have to stop slapping me," he said.

"Fine, but no promises on the slapping, it's in the rule book that all women follow and it states that we are allowed to slap our boyfriend to get his attention or for being cheeky to us," she said with a straight face, seeing if he would take the bait.

"Really? There's a rule book for women? Thats unfair that," he said looking over at Fleur, who was trying not to burst out laughing and was failing miserably. She fell to the floor holding her sides as she continued to laugh.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"You... believed... that there was a rule book we followed!" she was able to say while still laughing.

"That was kinda mean, and just so you know I won't be kissing you for a week now as punishment," he told her.

"You wouldn't be able hold yourself to that promise 'Arry," she said calming down.

"Will," he replied.

"Okay you will, oh, do you know it's rude not to kiss your girlfriend good night?" she said as she got up and walked towards Harry seductively, grabbed him and kissed him, "told you, you wouldn't be able to keep that promise," she whispered in his ear.

"That was unfair, you cheated," he said looking at his watch, "well I better head back I missed dinner," he said.

"'Arry meet me back here tomorrow, I will bring some clothes catalog's so we can get you some new cloths, say 12 o'clock," she said.

"Thats okay with me, see you later Fleur," he said after a quick kiss and walked off towards Hogwarts while Fleur headed toward the Beauxbatons carriages with a smile on her face.

Heading to the hall, Harry was able to not get noticed. That was until Hermione finally spotted him just as he was leaving the Great Hall after a quick meal. "Harry what is wrong with you?" she asked as she ran to catch up with him, "you haven't talked to anybody for the last three weeks," she said.

"Hermione will you just quit asking questions! I am alright... I just need some time by myself and to think things through, so if you don't mind leave me alone." he said.

"Not till you tell me whats wrong!" she shrieked.

"That's it! I am going somewhere nobody can annoy me," he said as he turned around and headed to the second floor bathroom. As he got to the bathroom he hissed "_open_" in parseltongue, opening the the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Harry! What are you doing? You're not going down there are you?" Hermione asked as he jumped down the hole and hissed again to close it so she couldn't follow him. After a couple of seconds of sliding down the pipes he finally reached the bottom landing on his back.

Getting up he quickly cleaned himself up and started walking through the chamber. The only sound was the echoing of the skulls crushing as Harry stood on them as he made his way to the main chamber.

Getting to the main chamber he saw the corpse of the once magnificent creature. Walking up to it Harry stroked the scales of the basilisk. "_There has to be something other than Slytherin's pet snake down here,_" he thought as he looked around the chamber. After an hour of searching he was about to give up when he looked at the statue of Salazar, "_I wonder, now what was it that Tom said to get that thing to open,_" he thought, "ah yes thats it" he finally said after ten minutes of thinking, walking up to it he started to hiss, "_speak to me Slytherin greatest of the Hogwarts four," _watching as the mouth started to open.

Going inside he started to make his way down the tunnel. Twenty minutes later he came to a statue of a snake coiled around a lion with its fangs impaled in the lions neck. Shaking his head he hissed "_open"_ and waited as the snake started to uncoil itself from the lion and through a hole in the top of the ceiling as the lion slid sideways to show a pine door.

Opening the door he was greeted with elegant furniture and a room with green and silver striped walls, in the corner there was a small bookshelf with books on the dark arts and parseltongue.

"Ah! Finally an heir has found this place," said a voice from behind Harry, startling him and making him grab for his wand reflexively.

"Who said that?" he asked.

"I did," said a painting on the wall.

"And you are?" Harry asked it.

"Why, I am Salazar Slytherin, and what is your name young one?" Salazar asked.

"Harry Potter, and are you really Slytherin because that statue out there looks nothing like you," Harry said.

"What? You must be kidding, I think that looks exactly like me," Salazar replied.

"Well... you must be blind, because the statue looks nothing like you, for one you are more uglier than the statue," Harry said.

"Why you... if only I had a body I would teach you some manners," Salazar said in a threatening manner.

"Sure you would oldie," harry replied sarcasticly.

"OK... thats enough. What year is it? and tell me more about yourself since you are my heir," said Salazar.

"The year is 1994, and I am not your heir," Harry snapped.

"Of course you are, how else could you of got down here," Salazar replied calmly.

"Look you crazy old man, the only heir you have is one Tom Riddle and _that daft bastard tried to kill me with your stupid pet,_" he snapped as he slipped into parseltongue for the last part.

"O_h, how is Sally doing?" _asked Salazar.

"_You named your pet basilisk Sally? Are you insane, wait don't answer that and to answer your question she is dead the last time I checked," _he replied.

"_What? How did that happen?" _he hissed.

"_It tried to kill me, what else was i suppose to do, maybe do the tango or play the piano," _he hissed sarcastically.

"_Well as my heir you could of just stopped her instead of killing my Sally" _he hissed.

"_For the last fucking time, I am not your stupid heir," _he snapped angrily.

"Yes, definitely my heir as only the Slytherin family has been able to speak the noble language of snakes in five thousand years and we have just had a five minute chat in parseltongue, so I would say you are definitely my heir," replied Salazar happily.

"Okay, what ever you say old man," Harry said as he walked over to the bookshelf and picked up dark arts for beginners, "so you have all your memory from when you where alive or just part of it?" asked Harry as he sat down and started reading.

"Well I have all my memory up to the age of 151," he said.

"Ah... thats good I need some help training, is it true that you had an affair with Rowena when you where married to Helga?" he asked and winced when he looked down at the page at a very nasty looking bone breaking curse that was aimed at the head.

"What!? How did you find that out? We took a oath never to mention it and we wiped the memory from the kid that found us," said Salazar.

"You just told me, I made the rumor part up, is there anything that I could practice some of these spell on?" Harry asked as he saw a curse that broke one bone in your body and if someone tries to heal it with another spell it snaps another bone.

"There is a training room next door with dummies in it to train with," said Salazar.

"Okay, I will be down tomorrow about 6 to start training," he said as he placed the book back on the shelf.

"Okay Harry, will see you tomorrow and less of the cheek as well," Salazar said.

"Okay Sal, whatever you say," and he walked out of the room and set off towards the entrance. Getting there he resized his broom and set off upwards though the pipes till he reached the top "_open"_ he hissed and the sinks opened up for him, hopping of his broom he shrunk it again and put it in his bag and headed back to the Gryffindor common room.

Over the two months leading up to the third task, Harry spent his time in the mornings and weekends hanging around with Fleur, talking about their lives when they where young after Fleur had forced him to talk about his. She also kept her promise about the clothes and after five long hours for Harry he had a complete new wardrobe.

He talked to Hermione and Ron, however when they tried to get anything out of him like what he does after classes he just gets up and walks away leaving a frustrated girl and a angry boy.

Down in the chamber Harry practices using the dark arts with Salazar. He also came across some weird rituals in one of the parseltongue books. One day he came across one that would make the world fall into complete darkness. He asked Sal what that one was for, all he got was just hope that a vampire never gets that ritual because the whole of man kind would be doomed if that happens.

Day before the third task Harry and Fleur spent the night just laying on a blanket that Harry conjured and snuggled together looking up at the night sky and falling asleep peacefully in each others arms.

Thanks to ShadowBasaliskfor being my beta even if he is a bit crazy.

_I am not crazy, I just have crazy ideas lol_


End file.
